Love Will Thaw A Frozen Heart
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks 2
Summary: "How can you comfort someone who just witness their loved one dying in their arms?" My alternate ending


**Hey everyone! Here's my alternate ending take of the Disney movie Frozen. Hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

"We're almost there!" Olaf yell back to Anna over the roaring storm blizzard they were in. Anna simply nod as she half drag herself on the frozen fjord. "Are you okay Ann-AHHH!" Olaf scream as he began to break apart and was carry off by the wind! Anna saw this and shouted "O-OLAF!"

What if he was too far away? What if he was..No! Anna didn't want to think about that right now but she could feel the panic slowly started to rise within in her as she didn't hear anything from him. Just as she was going to yell his name again, Olaf respond to her, distantly but enough for her to hear

_ "Keep going Anna! Save yourself! Find Kristoff and warn Elsa!"_

_"B-But! W-What..about..y-you?!_

There was no response.

_"O-OLAF!"_

* * *

At first, Anna hesitated on leaving from where she was. She didn't want to leave the poor snowman behind but if she was going to save herself, find Kristoff, and warn Elsa then she has to keep moving. She will just have to find Olaf later. So she continue trudging on.

The blizzard was starting to pick up and Anna felt her body getting even colder. _'N-No.. I have..to keep g-going!' _She thought to herself as she closed her eyes as she felt her legs buckling under the strong wind. She felt as if the wind was now controlling her on where to go. Not knowing what else to do, she utter out an name that was carried out through the howling winds.

_"K-Kristoff.."_

* * *

Suddenly, the blizzard had let up. Anna slowly open her eyes and notice that everything was starting to become clearer. At that point, she notice Kristoff, the mountain man, was just only a few feet away from her. "Kristoff?"

Kristoff panted heavily but that didn't stop him from yelling out to her "Anna!" He then took off running to her. Anna limped as fast as she could to get to him. Just as they were halfway to each other, Anna heard an sword being drawn from an distance. She slowly look around and saw Elsa on the ground with Hans slowly approaching her from behind, his sword out to the side. Anna's eyes widen in horror as she shakily said "Elsa.." Anna was about to yell out to her but felt an chilling pain in her heart!

Anna knew that her time is just about up but she have to save Elsa too. Only she need to distract Hans for a quick moment. A moment is all she needs. She gave Kristoff one last look before she had to do what she had to do.

* * *

Hans' grin just kept on getting bigger and wider after each step he took. He was now inching closer and closer to Elsa until finally, he was completely over her. Just as Hans was about to strike Elsa down with his sword, wanting to end the Snow Queen's life. An unexpected shout was heard from an distance.

**"NO!"**

Hearing this, Hans quickly turn around to see who shouted that while Elsa turn around to see Hans' sword was just an hair away from her. She contain the horror from escaping her mouth!

"What was that?" Hans asked out loud

Hans then turn his attention back just to be face to face with the Snow Queen. Have to admit, he was a little shock to see Elsa, staring at him.

Elsa snap out of her trance and glare at Hans. She raise her hand up and thrust it forward, Hans quickly shield himself from the blow that never came. He look back over to see and saw Elsa staring at her hand as if she never saw it before.

* * *

"M-my Powers!" She utter out in fearfully. This made Hans smile with delight "Well that makes thing so much easier"

Elsa tries to get up but she fell back down when she felt a burning pain on her leg. She put an hand on it and when she felt something warm, she already knew what had happen. Hans had cut her! Snapping her out of her trance, Hans said "Finally, I get to have your kingdom, your people, your throne but more importantly your sister!"

Suddenly, realization hits Elsa. 'Wait. Did he say...Anna's alive?! Oh thank God!'

"You are never going to have them or Anna!" Elsa quickly responded with determination and an glare in her eyes.

Hans sighed "You're right" If Elsa was a fool, she would of thought he would walk away but Hans got an crazy look in his eyes. "Not as long you are still alive!"

He pulled his sword back and Elsa's eyes widen in horror!

"Goodbye ELSA!" Hans shouted.

Elsa close her eyes, not wanting to see her death coming. 'Goodbye Anna' She said to herself as she waited for the fatal blow to come.

But it never came. Instead, all she heard was an loud "Agh!" and something hitting the ground with an big impact!

She open her eyes and saw Hans on the ground and her half frozen sister, Anna standing in front of her with her hand extended.

"No..one..tries...to..k-kill..m-my..s-sister.." She tried to say with confidence. She looked over at her sister and stuttered out "Y-You..okay..E-Elsa?"

Before, Elsa got to answer her question, she saw Hans coming behind Anna with his sword drawn high! "Anna! Look out!"

"H-huh?" Anna stammered as she turned around, shivering a bit.

Anna turn around just in time to see Kristoff tackling Hans onto the ground, knocking sword farther away from them. Putting him into a chokehold before he picked him off the ground. Anna smile at Kristoff and slowly turn back around to Elsa. "Ha! S-Serves..him..r-right.."

Anna chuckled before she suddenly collapse onto the snowy ground.

"ANNA!" Elsa yelled as she got up from the ground and ran over to her fallen sister. She slid on her knees and carefully lifted Anna's head onto her lap. She then began stroking her hair as tears fell from her face. Anna saw this and brush away the tears.

* * *

"I-I-it's..okay..Elsa. I don't f-feel it. That's..g-good r-right?" She stammered a bit.

Elsa could only choke back an sob before she answer. "Y-yeah. You're right A-Anna"

"O..kay.." Anna slurred as her eyes began to fluttered. Elsa gasped when she saw the ice slowly crawling up. Elsa began to panic when she saw this! She desperately shook Anna so she can stay awake "No Anna! Don't leave me! Please!"

Anna with her eyes barely open then says with an shaky breath "It s-sucks. I just g-got to be w-with you again..I don't want to go.."

"Then don't! Please don't!"

Elsa now was on an verge of tears. This was all her fault! Why couldn't Hans just finish her off when he had the chance instead of being distracted. She was then brought back to reality when she heard Anna calling her name "Elsa..."

"What is it, Anna?"

Anna shivered as she said "D-Do y-you want..to build..a snowman? F-for m-me..."

"Of course! Yes I do! We could build one when we get back home! I promise!" Elsa said with reassurance as she rubbed gently Anna's cheek.

Anna did one last smile at Elsa and shakily placed her hand on her sister's cheek.

"T-Tell Kristoff, Olaf,..and Sven..I-I'm..s-sorry.." Her hand now slowly slipping away from her cheek. Minute her hand fell to the ground, she turned into solid ice!

Elsa let an ear piercing scream. She couldn't believe it her sister was now really dead and in her arms.

"NO! ANNA! DON'T GO! COME BACK!" Tears now clouding her vision. She took a shaky breath before she continue "Y-YOU WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN RIGHT? WELL YOU NEED TO WAKE UP! YOU HEAR ME WAKE UP! PLEASE!"

She then pulled her sister's frozen body close to her as she whisper "I love you.." A tear then slip off from Elsa's face and fell onto Anna's chest, where her heart was.

* * *

Kristoff watch with sad eyes while Hans was trying to come up with an idea to get rid of Elsa for good. Now that Anna was really gone, he won't have to worry about anyone getting in his way now. He just needed to get Elsa's attention.

"Ha! Now your sister is truly dead because of you, Elsa!"

Kristoff looked down at Hans then at Elsa. He could of sworn he saw her body stiffen when he said that.

"Elsa! Don't listen to him!" He then look at Hans and snarled "And you! Shut up!" Hans turn his head the best he could to look at Kristoff and just give him a pathetic look and kept continuing

"Everyone was right about you. You are an monster and you will never be love because all the people you care about either leave you like your parents did or died just like your worthless,pathetic, naive little sister, Anna"

Elsa felt her breathing getting heavier and heavier after every word he says. She slowly place Anna on the ground and stood up. The blizzard slowly starting to begin again.

Knowing what will happen next, Kristoff quickly intervene again by yelling at Hans "I heard enough from you!"

He then shout in Elsa's direction "Elsa, I'm going to finish him off once and for all!"

Hans smile devilishly as he said

"Aww. Look at that Elsa. I guess this mountain man is going to give up his life for you just like Anna. I don't know why they would try to protect you when all you do is bring..." He reaches for his dagger from his left side, drawing it out so it was fully in his hand.

"DEATH!" He finished loudly as he broke out of Kristoff's hold and quickly slash his right arm, leaving an nasty gash.

Kristoff let out an agonizing scream as he held onto his arm.

Elsa heard it and at that moment, Elsa felt something inside her snap. She then turn around with pure anger in her eyes. Hans smile at her as if he's getting joy from this.

Elsa then send an wave of ice coming his way. He dodge them with no problem. Elsa then raise her foot and stop hard on the ground, sending spikes coming his way. Hans dodged most of them but two caught him by both his sleeves. He tried to break away but realize he can't move his feet. He looked down and saw that the snow on it started to harden and freeze up.

"Now" Elsa said as she walked over to him. She looked at him and stomp her foot again, sending an ice spear up from the ground! Hans quickly lift his head so that the ice won't pierce his neck. "It's ov-"

"Elsa!"

Elsa gasped when she heard her name being called 'It couldn't be! Could it?'

She whipped her head around to see who it was. When she caught glimpse of who, she felt like her heart skip a beat.

There stood Anna, completely thawed from her frozen heart, her voice was filled with determination and worry. Elsa looked like she wanted to cry "Anna.."

"Elsa! Don't kill him!" Anna blurted out loud

Elsa looked at her like she had lost her mind!

"What?! He try to kill me and you and he hurt Kristoff!" Elsa explained. Hans could feel the tip of the ice starting to get close to his neck. Anna took a couple of steps towards her older sister.

"But Elsa! You're not the monster that they think you are! You're my sister and an misunderstood person but more importantly.." Anna then stop walking and smile warmly at her sister "I love you very much"

Elsa's glare slowly started diminishing as her face soften as she took in all of her sister's words into consideration. Maybe, she wasn't an monster like what the Duke and Hans said but an misunderstood person who fears for other's safety.

Seeing that Elsa was distracted and vulnerable, Hans pulled out his dagger and let out an battle cry as he plunged into her stomach!

* * *

"ELSA!" Anna screamed in terror as she ran to her sister. Elsa's eyes widen as she let an pain gasp. She turn around to see Hans smirking at her, mouthing out the words 'I got them now' Elsa grunted in frustration as she quickly separated herself from Hans and took an huge breath and let it out, freezing Hans in an frozen coffin. Elsa then took an step back and pulled the dagger out of her before she fell back into her little sister's arms. Anna gently lower them to the ground.

"Oh Elsa!" Anna said tears starting to well up in her eyes

"An..na?" Elsa said as she clench down on her teeth as she felt Anna put her hands on top of her wound so she can stop the bleeding.

"Elsa I'm so sorry! I should of let you did it instead of trying to stop you! I-"

"It's..fine..Anna.." Elsa said with an wince "I..deserved..this"

"No! You don't! Why would you say that?!"

"Because.." Elsa breathed "I hurt...so many..people..including you..I'm an..monster"

Anna gave her weak smack on the face "Stop that! No you're not an monster! You're the Snow Queen of Arendelle but more importantly you're my sister and the best one ever with or without powers"

* * *

There was an pregnant pause before Elsa spoke again

"Anna...?"

"Yes Elsa?"

"I'm..sorry.."

"For what?"

"For..all the things..I did..to you. From..when..we were..younger to..now..I didn't..mean to.."

"It's okay Elsa. I already forgive you for that since you accidentally release it during your coronation. So it's fine, you see?"

Elsa simply nodded at her. Then there was another pause.

"Anna..D-Do you..think..that..mom and dad..would..be proud..when they..see me..?"

Anna's eyes widen! Elsa never brung up their parents ever since their death.

"Elsa. They are already proud of you and you know what?"

"What...?"

"They'll be even more prouder if you stay with me and don't go! So don't give up okay?!"

Elsa gave her a teary smile and Anna return one back. Suddenly, Elsa began to pry Anna's hands away from the wound. Anna looked at Elsa like she was insane. Did she not know that Anna's hands are prolonging her life right now.

"Elsa? What are you doing?!" Anna asked in mixture between disbelief, horror, and shock!

Elsa gave her a sad smile "It's..no use..Anna..I'm..sorry.."

Anna felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest! Hearing Elsa talking like this was killing her inside.

"Don't say that! You're not going to-" She couldn't bring herself to say it "That's not going to happen you hear?!"

Anna try to force her hands to cover up Elsa's wound but Elsa's grip was firm, not letting Anna come near the wound at all.

"Come on Elsa! Don't tell me you are giving up on me!" Anna cried. Elsa manage to make an weak smile at her sister as she said through her tears "I..love..you.."

"If you do then let me help! Don't leave me! Please! Why do you keep shutting me out to the very end?!" Anna begged as tears began falling from her face and onto Elsa's. Elsa then took one of her hands and try to reach Anna's face so she can wipe away the tears.

"I..love..you..so..much..." Elsa's voice then trailed off as her eyes flutter closed and her hand weaken and fell before it got to Anna's face. Anna quickly caught it before it fell to the ground.

"Elsa?" She waited for an response but got nothing "Elsa. Come on." Anna shook her body lightly "If this a joke it isn't funny!" She shook her even more " You can't be serious Elsa? We just started to get close with each other again and now you leave me?! You can't be serious!" She gave Elsa a little slap on the face, hoping her sister would wake up but sadly the Queen still didn't respond. Anna felt tears threatening to fall. "Come on Elsa. You got to wake up. Who's going to help me and Kristoff take care of Olaf and Sven? Who's going to run the kingdom? Who's going to protect me from nightmares? Who's going to laugh at my awkardness? Who's going to eat chocolate with me? More importantly who's going to build an snowman with me?!" She cried out as she pulled Elsa closer to her "Only you can Elsa! Only you!"

Suddenly, Anna felt Elsa moved. She quickly looked down and said daringly her name "Elsa?"

Anna then saw Elsa's head move and fell over to the side. Anna gasped! Knowing what that means!

"Elsa! NO! PLEASE! NO! COME BACK TO ME!" She sobbed as she then lowered her head into Elsa's neck and began to cry her heart out!

* * *

Kristoff felt tears coming to his eyes but he quickly wiped them away, not wanting anyone to see. At first, he hesitated on going over to Anna but sensing she needed help coping as she mourning over the lot of her sister, Kristoff manage to get his feet moving and ran over to her as fast he can. He then slide next to her and took an look at her. Her eyes were puffy and red from all the crying she has done. Not knowing what to do at that moment, Kristoff just put his arm around Anna.

Olaf and Sven finally arrived on the scene. When they saw Anna crying, Elsa laying on the ground, and Kristoff putting an arm around her. They sadly knew what has happen.

"Anna..I-" Kristoff began, he stumbled around trying to find the right words to say. How can you comfort someone who just witness their loved one dying in their arms? Before he got to continue, Anna closed her eyes and started singing

"For the first time in forever. I finally understand.

The reason You stay away for those 13 years.

It was never to hurt me but to protect me.

You were so afraid that you hid away in your room.

Now, we're finally together and it can stay that way

Because For the first time in forever. We'll be sisters again"

* * *

When she finish, she let an heartbreaking sob. She open her eyes and looked back at Elsa.

"Elsa.." You can hear the distress in her voice as she stroke her older sister's face "I love you. Please come back. You can't leave me alone" She then completely broke down

"Anna.." He took a quick pause "I'm so sorry" He manage to get out as tears began to fall from his eyes as well.

Suddenly, everything began to thaw! A bright light coming from Kristoff's arm caught both Kristoff and Anna's attention. They both stare in awe "Kristoff" Anna gasped in shock "Your arm it's!" "Healing" Kristoff finished for her. When the light vanish so did the cut on Kristoff's arm.

"Anna..?" An voice said weakly. Anna gasped out loud and quickly look down. She saw Elsa staring at her with half open eyes.

"E..Elsa?!"

Elsa gave her a weak chuckle "I..love you too"

"Oh! Elsa!" Anna cried happily as she pulled Elsa into an big hug. After a few moments, they pulled apart.

"But how?" Elsa asked in confusion and uncertainty as she looked at both Anna and Kristoff's face "I don't understand!"

That's when Olaf and Sven came trotting over. Olaf then stated "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart"

Everyone looked confused but when realization set in, they smile and laugh with joy as they all came together for an group hug!

* * *

**So what do you guys think of this one? Review for your opinions and tell me what part made you had feelings towards it. Also please read my story, FROZEN 2: A Journey For Something Important. The next chapter will be uploaded soon :D**


End file.
